


Discoveries

by The_Writers_Call



Category: Die Schule der kleinen Vampire | School for Vampires
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writers_Call/pseuds/The_Writers_Call
Summary: Sunshine finally finds out Oskar is a vampire.  How will she react?  More importantly, how will her grandfather, Paulus Polidori, a vampire hunter, react to the news?
Relationships: Oskar/Gruftine (one-sided), oskar/sunshine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Narrator: In the vampire's castle, Lady Kryptina is giving the children some kind of exercise. Professor Oxford and Count Horrificus are both present.

Lady Kryptina (with some kind of metal in her hands): Okay, children. Today- well, tonight- we'll be reviewing our defenses. It's important that you know what to do if you're ever attacked. Dracula forbid.

Gruftine: Uh, Lady Kryptina, vampires are hurt by silver. Not iron.

Lady Kryptina (annoyed and sarcastic): Really? I didn't know that.

Klot: She didn't?

Oskar: She's kidding, Klot.

Lady Kryptina: I'm not going to attack you with silver. That's too risky. Iron will do instead. It's similar to silver but much safer.

Tinto: It's also less time-consuming and abundant.

Lady Kryptina: Yes. Well, anyway. Let's get started. Line up.

Narrator: The kids do so.

Lady Kryptina: Ashley. You may want to sit this one out.

Narrator: Ashley sighs in annoyance. Flestcher laughs. The next thing you know, he gets nailed in the stomach by iron.

Flestcher: Ooh!

Narrator: Flestcher falls to the floor. The others laugh.

Lady Kryptina (deadpan): You failed, Flestcher.

Narrator: Each of the vampires takes a turn. Gruftine gets hit in the hand. Klot runs away screaming when the iron comes towards him. Oskar turns into a bat and manages to avoid it, but he hits a wall. Tinto avoids two but gets knocked over by a third one.

Professor Oxford: That was pathetic.

Count Horrificus: Now, now. Give it time. It requires practice.

Narrator: Klot pokes one of his fangs with his finger.

Klot: I think I chipped a fang.

Count Horrificus: A lot of practice...

Narrator: Meanwhile, Paulus Polidori is covering his entire living room floor with stakes, garlic, crosses, and holy water bottles. Sunshine comes into the room.

Sunshine: Grandfather. What are you doing?

Polidori: Preparing for war, my darling. It's time the vampires meet their fate!

Sunshine (annoyed): Grandfather. Vampires aren't real.

Polidori: That's what they want you to believe! This time I'll prove it to you! Here. I've been saving this for your birthday, but now is the best time for you to have it!

Narrator: Polidori gives Sunshine a small square-shaped box wrapped in pink polka-dotted wrapping paper with a green bow on top. With obvious hesitation, Sunshine opens it. Inside is a mirror used for make-up. Sunshine gasps.

Sunshine (smiling): Oh, grandfather! It's wonderful!

Polidori: Think nothing of it! Now. Let's go kill us some vampires. Oh, and put this on.

Narrator: Polidori tosses a dress and shoes next to Sunshine. The dress is a pure white, low-bodice silk dress with white high heel-like shoes.

Sunshine: What's wrong with what I'm wearing?

Polidori: Vampires are attracted to bright colors. You'll be safer if you wear this.

Narrator: Sunshines picks up the dress and sighs. A swarm of bats engulfs the screen, ending the scene.

AN 1: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think!

AN 2: Personally, I prefer the German version to the English version (which, ironically, I cannot translate so well). That's why I kept the German names as opposed to the English ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Narrator: Daytime. The scene shifts to the kids' chambers. Count von Horrificus is leaning against his cane.

Count von Horrificus: I hope we learned from our mistakes. Starting tomorrow, the exercises will intensify.

Narrator: The kids groan.

Oskar: But, Uncle-

Count von Horrificus: My mind is made up, Oskar. As vampires in training, you all need the experience. We'll see how many of you will survive tomorrow.

Narrator: Count von Horrificus leaves. Oskar and Gruftine (from their coffins) briefly look at each other with worried looks on their faces. Meanwhile, Polidori and Sunshine walk up to the drawbridge outside the castle. Sunshine is wearing the white dress and shoes Polidori picked out for her.

Sunshine (looking up at the drawbridge): And how are we supposed to get in?

Polidori: Fear not, Sunshine. I came prepared.

Narrator: Polidori reaches into his satchel and takes out a ladder. He unfolds it until it is taller than him. He places the ladder so it touches the top of the drawbridge.

Polidori: Stay here, Sunshine. It could be dangerous.

Narrator: Polidori climbs the ladder until he reaches the top. Suddenly, the ladder slips and falls into the water below. Polidori gasps aloud and manages to grab the top of the drawbridge.

Sunshine (kind of sarcastically, despite her nature): I see your point...

Narrator: Polidori manages to pull himself to the top of the drawbridge. However, he slips and slides down the drawbridge until he reaches the wheel. After a moment of dizziness, he looks at it and stands up. He struggles as he turns it. The drawbridge starts to lower until there's a clear path in front of Sunshine. She crosses the bridge.

Sunshine: Now what? We can't just enter the castle.

Polidori: You don't need an invitation to enter a vampire's house, Sunshine!

Sunshine: Grandfather. Did it ever occur to you that there are no vampires in the castle?

Polidori: But what if you're wrong? Here are some garlic and a stake. Protect yourself with it!

Narrator: Polidori hands Sunshine a small string of garlic and a stake. Sunshine winces at the smell. A silhouette of a vampire bites the screen. The scene changes. Polidori and Sunshine are walking through a corridor. Sunshine looks around but doesn't speak.

Polidori: I'll look in the dining hall for any vampires having a daytime snack. You look around and scream if you need help.

Sunshine (looking bored and annoyed): I'll try, Grandfather.

Narrator: Sunshine walks down a flight of stairs with a flashlight in her hand. She finds herself in the kids' chambers. She notices a brown wooden coffin and walks over to it. She lifts up the lid and peeks inside. Inside the coffin is a sleeping Oskar. Sunshine's mouth drops open, and she puts her left hand to her face.

Sunshine (softly): Oskar?

Narrator: Oskar doesn't wake up. At that moment, Sunshine notices Oskar's fangs. She blinks suddenly. She moves her hand and takes out the mirror Polidori gave her. She looks away and holds up the mirror. The mirror shows Oskar's coffin, but not his reflection. At that moment, Oskar wakes up. Slowly, his eyes land on her and they widen.

Oskar: Sunshine!

Narrator: Sunshine drops the lid and runs. Oskar opens the lid and holds out his hand.

Oskar: Sunshine! Wait!

AN: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Narrator: Sunshine continues to run down the hallway. She enters the dining room, where Polidori is searching with a stake in his hand.

Sunshine: Grandfather!

Narrator: Sunshine grabs Polidori by his free hand and starts to tug on his arm.

Polidori: Sunshine! What's gotten into you?

Sunshine: It's Oskar! He-

Polidori: He's in trouble?! Well, there's no time to lose! We must save him!

Narrator: Polidori takes off with his stake held high. Sunshine takes off after him.

Sunshine: But, Grandfather!

Narrator: Sunshine and Polidori rush down the hallway. Suddenly, they stop and gasp. Standing there is Count von Horrificus, stoically leaning on his cane. Polidori and Sunshine turn around. Standing there are Lady Kryptina, Professor Oxford, and Nestor. Lady Kryptina is smiling mischievously. At that moment, Oskar, Gruftine, Tinto, Klott, and Flestcher fly over to them in their bat forms. They transform back into vampires and form a circle around Sunshine and Polidori. Ashley joins the circle in the contraption Tinto made for him. Polidori stares in disbelief at Oskar.

Polidori: Oskar?! I knew it! What did I tell you, Sunshine? I knew Oskar was a vampire!

Narrator: Sunshine didn't say anything. Instead, she turns to Oskar.

Oskar: Sunshine... I'm sorry you-

Narrator: Oskar takes a few steps closer towards Sunshine. Sunshine holds up her clove of garlic. The other vampires gasp. Count von Horrificus puts his hand in front of Oskar and forces him to step back. Sunshine stares at Oskar and starts to shake in fear. Polidori scowls and holds up his own clove of garlic.

Polidori: Stay back, foul creatures!

Lady Kryptina: You can't hold that garlic forever, Polidori!

Polidori: Don't doubt me, shameless maiden of the night!

Narrator: Polidori reaches into his pocket and takes out a rock. He throws it. The rock hits a window, which breaks into pieces. Sunlight pours in through the window. The vampires gasp and hide in the shadows (except for Ashley). Sunshine grabs Polidori by the wrist and starts to run.

Sunshine: Run, Grandfather!

Narrator: Sunshine and Polidori race through the hallway. Oskar holds up his hand.

Oskar: Sunshine!

Narrator: Suddenly, a pale hand grabs Oskar by the shoulder. Oskar looks up with his mouth open. It was his uncle.

Count von Horrificus: Oskar, were you friends with Polidori's granddaughter?

Oskar: Yes, Uncle.

Narrator: Count von Horrificus breathes heavily and puts his hand on his face.

Count von Horrificus: You dare betray us for a mortal? We'll talk later to discuss your punishment. The rest of you, return to your coffins! I'll take care of this!

Flestcher (chuckling): Looks like Oskar's deader than usual!

Narrator: Flestcher laughs again. Gruftine glares at him and lightly slaps him on the back of the head. As the screen gets engulfed by bats, Oskar sighs sadly.

AN 1: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think!

AN 2: Replies to reviews:

Guest: Thanks for the review. I'm grateful for the support! I'll try to update every weekend.

TiEl: Thanks for the review. Personally, I like Sunshine and Oskar's relationship. I'm trying to make the story as realistic as possible (which is difficult for me since I can only find episodes in German). That's why I had Polidori take Sunshine with him. I think that's what Polidori would have done if the series continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Narrator: Back at Polidori's house, Sunshine is resting her arm forlornly against her window sill. She has the side of her face cupped into her hand. She looks up at the full moon. Polidori comes in.

Polidori: Sunshine?

Narrator: Sunshine turns her head towards him.

Sunshine (sadly): Yes, Grandfather?

Polidori: Are you doing all right?

Sunshine: Yeah. I'll live.

Polidori: We were lucky tonight, Sunshine. Tomorrow, those dreadful vampires could strike again!

Sunshine: Will Oskar join them?

Polidori: I know it's hard, but it's best you forget about Oskar.

Sunshine: It's gonna be hard. He was the only real friend I had!

Polidori: Once the rest of the town realizes I was right about the existence of vampires, every child in the land will want to be your friend!

Sunshine: I hope so, Grandfather.

Polidori: I'm going to prepare for the next time we face those vampires. Care to help out?

Sunshine: No, Grandfather. Just leave me a few cloves of garlic.

Narrator: Polidori blinks, but he doesn't say anything. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Oskar is sitting on top of his coffin while his Uncle stands before him.

Count von Horrificus: You should know better, nephew, than to interact with mortals. Especially if they're the descendants of vampire slayers. Polidori's granddaughter might seem like the ideal friend, but her friendship comes with a price.

Oskar: I know, Uncle. I thought I could hide the truth from her.

Horrificus: We all feel that way at some point in our lives, but the truth is always revealed. Now, come down for dinner. You have training afterwards.

Oskar: Yes, Uncle.

Narrator: Horrificus turns around and starts to leave. As he does, Nestor appears from the shadows. He watches Horrificus leave. Then, he walks over to Oskar and pats him on the shoulder three times. He also leaves. Oskar sighs. The scene shifts. Oskar, in his bat form, flies to Sunshine's house. As he lands on the ground, he notices a red rose. He uses his bat feet to pluck it. Then, he transforms back into a vampire and walks over to the side of the house. He stops and gasps. Sitting on Sunshine's window sill are five cloves of garlic. Oskar transforms back into a bat and flies through the air. He flies into the chimney and enters the living room. Oskar transforms back into his vampire form.

Oskar (softly): Sunshine?

Narrator: There's no answer. Oskar walks slowly through the dark hallway and softly calls Sunshine's name again. Suddenly, a bunch of garlic tied to ropes fall from the ceiling. The garlic surrounds Oskar at every angle. Oskar gasps and stands completely still. He shakes a little. At that moment, Polidori comes into the hallway from around the corner, where he was hiding.

Polidori: I knew a trap would work! Though I can't imagine how you entered my house without an invitation this time!

Oskar: That's- that's just a myth!

Polidori: And people say that vampires are just myths. Not soon, they won't!

Narrator: Oskar stares in horror at him, but doesn't say anything.

AN 1: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think!

AN 2: Reply to the Guest's review: Thanks for the review. Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. I got distracted by schoolwork and exams.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Narrator: Back at the castle, The children gather in their chambers. Nestor is cleaning the coffins as Count von Horrificus comes in.  
Count von Horrificus: Children, where is Oskar?  
Klot: Nowhere. It's not like he went to see his mortal friend!  
Count von Horrificus: He went where?!  
Gruftine: Why didn't he tell us?  
Tinto: He'd knew Flestcher would just blab!  
Flestcher: Hey! I would not!  
Gruftine: You're always mean to him!  
Flestcher: I have my reasons!  
Nestor (sneezing): My. Oskar's coffin is dustier than usual today!  
Narrator: Suddenly, Nestor starts to scratch himself. Flestcher laughs. Count von Horrificus notices a small container poking out of Flestcher's pocket. He reaches for it.  
Count von Horrificus: What is this, if I might ask?  
Flestcher: Oh, it's nothing. Just candy.  
Count von Horrificus (reading the label): "Itching powder. The more you apply, the itchier you'll get."  
Narrator: Count von Horrificus growls at Flestcher, who looks visibly scared.  
Count von Horrificus: We'll discuss your punishment later. Now, I'm needed elsewhere.  
Narrator: Count von Horrificus starts to leave. Nestor stops scratching and stares at him.  
Nestor: Where- where are you going, sir?  
Count von Horrificus: To stop Polidori from hurting my nephew.  
Narrator: Back at Polidori's, the smell of garlic is causing Oskar to cover his nose with his hands. He takes off his shoe and covers his nose with it. Suddenly, he holds the shoe away from his body and gags in disgust. Polidori comes in.  
Polidori: You're in luck, young vampire. I was able to steal a vial of blood from the nearby hospital. Drink up!  
Narrator: Polidori slides the vial towards Oskar. When it reaches him, Oskar looks queasy and passes out.  
Polidori: Oskar? Quite strange.  
Narrator: Outside the house, Count von Horrificus flies through the chimney. He flies through the hall, looking for Oskar. He looks ahead of him and stops in place. He gasps and transforms back into a vampire. He covers his nose with his hand.  
Count von Horrificus: Nephew!  
Oskar: Uncle?  
Count von Horrificus: I warned you about coming here, Oskar!  
Oskar: I know. I felt I owed Sunshine an explanation.  
Count von Horrificus: Maybe so, but coming to her house wasn't the safest choice.  
Oskar: I know, Uncle.  
Count von Horrificus: Enough of this! Let's get you out of here.  
Narrator: Count von Horrificus transforms into a bat and flies to the top of the ropes. He opens his mouth wide and bites the ropes. They start to fall down one by one, like fingernail clippings. At that moment, Polidori comes into the hall. He notices Count von Horrificus and takes out a small vial.  
Polidori: Care for a little holy water, demon of the night?  
Narrator: Polidori throws the vial. Count von Horrificus gasps as the vial crashes into the ceiling and breaks. Holy water falls from the ceiling, but no one got drenched. Count von Horrificus falls to the floor and transforms back into a vampire. Polidori takes out a stake.  
Polidori: Prepare to face your doom, foul creature.  
Narrator: Count von Horrificus growls at Polidori. The two start to fight. Polidori attacks Count von Horrificus with stakes and garlic while Count von Horrificus attacks by turning into a bat and attacking him with his sharp fingernails. Periodically, he tries to bite him. At one point, Sunshine comes in and gasps at the sight before him.  
Oskar: Sunshine!  
Narrator: Polidori takes out two stakes and forms a cross with them. Count von Horrificus hisses and takes a step back. Polidori constantly moves closer, causing Count von Horrificus to take a step back. This continues until Count von Horrificus is backed into the doorway. He looks behind him. Then, he looks back at Polidori.  
Polidori: Away with you, vampire! With the power of Van Helsing, I expel you from my home!  
Narrator: Count von Horrificus glares at Polidori. Then, he transforms into a bat and flies out the door. Polidori and a stunned-looking Sunshine watch him leave. Later, Sunshine, with a look of sadness on her face, enters her bedroom. She gasps at the sight before her. Standing there is Count von Horrificus. Sunshine screams. Then, Count von Horrificus places his hand over her mouth.  
Count von Horrificus: Listen to me closely, my dear. What does your relationship with Oskar mean to you?  
Narrator: Count von Horrificus takes his hand off Sunshine's mouth.  
Sunshine: What are you talkin' about?  
Count von Horrificus: Your friendship with Oskar. Or is it more than that?  
Sunshine: It's nothing! Not anymore...  
Count von Horrificus: If you insist. I won't force the truth out of you, child, but I can tell that you and Oskar really care for each other. Much more than I'll ever know.  
Sunshine: Maybe at one point, but he lied to me about being a vampire!  
Count von Horrificus: He had his reasonings. I know you can't stand to see Oskar suffer. Neither can I, as his uncle.  
Sunshine: What can I do?  
Count von Horrificus: You must free him.  
Sunshine: Free him, but what if he bites me?  
Count von Horrificus: He wouldn't dare bite you. He's forbidden to bite humans yet.  
Sunshine: What do you mean?  
Count von Horrificus: Oskar and the other vampire children cannot drink blood without the proper training. Despite his progress, Oskar is still afraid of blood.  
Sunshine: He is?  
Count von Horrificus: I cannot express how shameful it is for a vampire to be afraid of blood, but for the time being, I cannot change him.  
Sunshine: But, what about me and my grandfather?  
Count von Horrificus: I'm willing to make a deal with you. I won't bite you or Polidori (no matter how tempting) if you do me this favor. In Dracula's name, I give you my word!  
Sunshine: I don't know...  
Count von Horrificus: You must. For the sake of your friendship with Oskar and your life!  
Narrator: Sunshines gasps and stares in horror at Count von Horrificus, who transforms back into a bat and flies out the window, leaving Sunshine alone in her thoughts.  
AN 1: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think!  
AN 2: Reply to the Guest's review: Thanks for the review. Sorry if updates seem slow. I get kinda busy with work. I'll try to update every weekend if I can.  
AN 3: Just a heads up. I'm not too sure how many chapters are left. There could be somewhere between 1-3 remaining.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Narrator: With a tense look on her face, Sunshine sneaks into Polidori's bedroom and takes out a short, black long coat from Polidori's closet. Meanwhile, Polidori is sitting in a rocking chair in front of Oskar, who's still covering his nose from the scent of garlic. As he's rocking back and forth, Polidori takes out a book and begins reading it. The book has what looks like a picture of Dracula on the cover.

Polidori: Well, Oskar. It appears I was right the whole time about you.

Oskar: Yeah... sorry.

Polidori: Don't sell yourself short, my boy! Because of you, Sunshine finally believes me about vampires, and soon, so will the whole world!

Narrator: Oskar looks worried. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. Polidori gets up.

Polidori: Don't go anywhere!

Narrator: Polidori laughs as he walks toward the door. After opening it, his expression softens. Standing there is a being as tall as Polidori. He's wearing a short, black long coat with a black button-down shirt underneath and long, black pants. He's also wearing black shoes to match. He has short spiky black hair; dark, brown eyes, and visible fangs in his mouth. Polidori glares at the figure.

Polidori (holding up a stake): Foul creature! You dare come up to a vampire slayer's home to challenge him?

Narrator: The figure doesn't say anything. Polidori jumped off the porch with a yell and prepares to attack his opponent. The scene shifts to the hallway where Oskar is being kept. Sunshine comes up to him.

Oskar: Sunshine!

Sunshine: Shh! Don't make a sound!

Narrator: Sunshine grabs a clump of garlic from the strings and pulls them, creating a passage for Oskar to safely go through. Oskar gasps and turns into a bat. He flies through the passage until he reaches Sunshine. Then, he transforms back into a vampire.

Oskar: Sunshine! Thanks, for-

Narrator: Sunshine sushes Oskar and grabs him by the arm. Together, they start running through the hallway. Meanwhile, Polidori succeeded in staking his opponent, who lays limp against the ground.

Polidori: Hah!

Narrator: Suddenly, the creature's dark hair falls off, revealing straw underneath it.

Polidori: What in van Helsing's name?

Narrator: Polidori lifts up his victim's shirt. Underneath it was more straw. It was a scarecrow.

Polidori: Undead creatures! Why would they-

Narrator: Polidori gasps.

Polidori: Oskar!

Narrator: Polidori rushes back into the house. He stops when he reaches the hallway. In anger, Polidori grabs some of the garlic and pulls hard. Instantly, all of the garlic falls onto Polidori, who screams before the garlic lands on him. Meanwhile, Sunshine and Oskar are both in the backyard. Standing there was Count von Horrificus. Oskar rushes up and hugs him.

Count von Horrificus: You have kept your end of the bargain, child. For that, I will keep my word and spare you and your grandfather.

Oskar: Uncle!

Sunshine: It's fine, Oskar. We worked things out.

Narrator: Oskar hugs Sunshine.

Oskar: Thank you, Sunshine. I'm sorry I never told you I was a vampire!

Sunshine: It's okay, Oskar. It explains a lot.

Count von Horrificus: I'm sure. Now come along, Oskar. We're needed at the castle.

Oskar: Coming, Uncle.

Narrator: At that moment, Sunshine leans over and gives Oskar a kiss on the cheek. Oskar smiles and turns red. Count von Horrificus and Oskar both turn into bats and fly away. Sunshine watches them leave. Roughly a second later, Polidori, covered in garlic, comes out holding a stake.

Polidori: Beware, foul vampires! For I am covered in your poison! And your days are-

Narrator: The angle shifts, revealing that Polidori saw Oskar and Count von Horrificus fly away. He sighs in disappointment. Later, Oskar and Count von Horrificus arrive at the castle. They both transform into vampires as the others gather in the hallway.

Gruftine: Oskar!

Narrator: Gruftine gives Oskar a hug. She also gives him a small kiss on the cheek, much to his surprise.

Count von Horrificus: You're very popular today, Oskar.

Narrator: As everybody else in the room snickers, Oskar turns bright red.

AN 1: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think!

AN 2: Just so you know, this is the last chapter of the story. I hope you all liked it! I'm not so sure what I'm gonna do for my next story, but time with tell!

AN 3: Reply to the Guest's review: thanks for the review. Sorry if updates were slow. I get tired very often lately.


End file.
